Evan Garcia's New Life With Demihumans
by AntmanGoesUpThanosThanus
Summary: (My 1st fic). Evan Garcia is living his everyday life, until a mistake lands him in the government's list of potential hosts for the Interspecies Exchange Program. How will he handle having monster girls suddenly living with him? (Chapter 12 in the works!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, AntmanGoesUpThanosThanus here. I've watched Monster Musume and I can say that it's awesome! This fic will be about (as it says in the description) you, a programmer, living your everyday life, until girls invite themselves into your home. This is my first monmusu fic so read and review.**

**(Edit: As you can see, chapters 1-13 have been rewritten into 3rd person view chapters. I guess you can say the previous 1-13 chapters were "beta" chapters.)**

**(2nd Edit: starburst98's review made me rethink this entire story's plot, because I had no idea what plot to work with, so, thank you, starburst98, for giving me something to work with, and thus, I shall do my best to rewrite this story into a decent slice of life fanfiction, because honestly, in canon Monster Musume, there are only the lives of male hosts and their demihumans, lol. )**

**Chapter 1.**

**Evan's Home.**

In a nice, two story house in an American suburban neighborhood, we have a 25 year old man named Evan Garcia. He is currently in dreamland when his 5AM alarm pulls him back to reality.

_**Beep Beep Beep Bee-**_

The alarm gets cut off by Evan clumsily pressing the snooze button, and rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "I should change my alarm to something more pleasant one of these days.." he mutters to himself.

Taking a few minutes to physically and mentally prepare himself for the day, he gets up from his comfortable bed, and stretches his arms.

He checks his watch and sees it's 5:09 AM. Now you may be wondering why he willingly wakes up at this ungodly hour? Well, it's because he works as a programmer for a company, and his job requires him to be at work at 6:40 AM. Though the good pay makes up for it, he still questions why he has to be there so damn early when he could be getting extra Z's. Anyway, he heads over to the kitchen to make himself breakfast and begin his day.

Evan opens his fridge to look for something simple to make for breakfast.

"Hmm... peanut butter and blackberry jam? That'll do then." Evan said.

He grabs said items and prepares himself a peanut butter + blackberry jam sandwich. It doesn't take long to make it, 15 seconds later and in his hands is a decent PBxJ sandwich. He turns on the TV to see what's on right now.

Evan remembers the other day he's read on the news that the governments revealed to the world that monster girls aren't a fantasy and that they have a program called "Interspecies Cultural Exchange Bill" where human families (or one individual) sign(s) up to take care of one or more demihumans in order to get them accustomed to society.

He contemplates signing up for the program and taking care of one or two demis because he'd feels it gets lonely in his house sometimes. He finishes breakfast, turns off the TV, and walks back to his room to finish dressing up for work.

Well, he was going to until he hears the doorbell ring. "I'm not expecting anyone right now... not at 5:36 AM." He looks through his peephole and sees a woman wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching skirt, black pantyhose, and heels. Sounds like she means business. He opens his door to greet her.

"Morning, how can I help you?" Evan asks.

"Hi Evan, my name's Kuroko Smith, but you can call me Ms. Smith, and I'm here to talk to you about you signing up for our Interspecies Exchange Program." Ms. Smith says

"Wait.. what the fu-"

She cuts him off by asking for a cup of coffee, to which Evan stares at her with a deadpan expression. Who is she to casually knock on his door then ask for a cup of coffee?

Evan obliges anyway. He invites her to his house to keep discussing about this.

"I don't remember signing up for this, at least not yet.. could you please tell me when I did sign up?" Evan asks Ms. Smith, wanting to know how he ended up on their list.

She takes a moment to think and replies. "On March 12th, 2019, you signed up online for the Interspecies Exchange Program." Evan takes a few seconds to think and remembers he had too much to drink at home and decided it'd be a great idea to sign up for the I.E.P. without thinking what demi he wanted to take in. He dreadfully thinks about what he's done, though manages to accept the fact that he'll have someone to take care of and keep the house not so lonely anymore.

"I'm still waiting for that coffee you promised me, you know?" Ms. Smith reminds Evan of her coffee.

"Oh right, sorry, let me take a sec." Evan walks over to his coffee brewer, puts a coffee pod in it, and begins making Ms. Smith's coffee.

"Thanks. Now, here's how this is gonna work, you'll receive the demi you chose on our website up to a week from now."

Evan's coffee brewer finishes making smith's coffee and he hands the cup to her, to which she takes a sip from.

"This is some great coffee, Evan-kun~"

"Eh, thank you, I guess." Evan awkwardly replies, knowing the coffee he drinks is just store-bought, which is enough for him.

"Now then, could you tell me what species my homestay is gonna be?" Evan asks because he has no memory of what he chose to take into his home.

"Hm, I'd tell you, but then that'd ruin the surprise." she teases Evan, to his annoyance.

"Ah, well, I can't wait to meet her soon." Evan speaks his thoughts.

"You'll get to see her soon. Well! I'm off now, I have appointments with other potential hosts, see ya!" Ms. Smith finishes her coffee, leaves the cup on the table, and takes her leave.

Evan sighs at what he got himself into, as he picks up the cup and the plate and puts them in the sink to wash after work. He wonder what he chose that day, because there's many species of demihuman women, from aggressive hellhounds to docile, fluffy neko girls, to the hyperactive kobolds, the choices really are endless.

He walks to his room to get dressed for work. He then leaves his house, locking the door behind him, and walks to his car. He turns on the engine, and drives over to his workplace.

* * *

**Evan's Workplace.**

Evan parks his car in the parking lot, steps out of it, and walks to the building, locking his car behind him. He checks his watch to see if he's late or early and to his relief, it reads 6:35AM. _It's early, though it's better than having my boss pop a vessel from one of his employees being late to work._ He chuckles to himself, then he walks in to begin his shift.

**End of Evan's shift.**

Content with the work Evan got done today, he logs off and turns off his work computer. Evan then steps out into the parking lot to find his car. He walks over to it, unlocking it on the way, and steps into the driver's seat. He thinks about what he's going to do for the rest of the day, maybe he'll catch up on Re:Zero Season 2, but first, a warm shower is in order. He drives over to his house.

**Evan's Home.**

Evan parks his car in his driveway, and steps out, locking his car. He then unlocks his front door, and steps into his house. Sighing contentedly, he walks to his room and looks through his closet for his PJ's because you know, he'll be in his house for the rest of the day. He finds them, grabs them and walks over to bathroom to take a quick, warm shower.

After that's done, he steps out of the bathroom wearing PJ's. Then, he begins his Re:Zero Season 2 marathon.

**All right! This chapter is longer (1,318 words) than the previous 1st chapter, which was 1,110 words long. I would have deleted the entire story and rewrote it, but I liked its stats and decided to just update chapters 1-13. **

**Ignore:**

**Now, what girl should be introduced in the next chapter?**

**Kobold.**

**Harpy.**

**Lamia.**

**Mermaid.**

**Slime.**

**Neko.**

**Arachne.**

**Kitsune.**

**Hellhound.**

**Dullahan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Although the chapters are rewritten, Evan's lab has been removed from the plot because honestly, that was idiotic. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Evan's Home, 1 week timeskip from the previous chapter.**

Evan wakes up, feeling an excitement for today. Why is he feeling excited? It's because his new homestay is coming over, a new episode for Re:Zero season 2 is being released, the previous one ended on a cliffhanger, he barely tolerates cliffhangers, and he gets paid, today.

"I guess today's my day." He chuckles to himself as he gets up from his bed to begin his day as usual and head to work.

**Evan's Workplace.**

Evan parks his car and walks over to the building, expecting to start his shift as usual, though he's taken by surprise when his boss calls him over to his office. Knowing he hasn't done anything wrong, he steps into his boss' office.

"Mr. Garcia, I'm going to inform you that you've done excellent work these past months, so I have decided you deserve an $7 raise to your paycheck." He informs Evan of his new pay. Evan is taken aback by this, $34 per hour is something awesome, he might even get rich someday if he saves up.

"Oh wow, thanks!" Evan thanks his boss for the pay raise.

"No problem, now, back to work."

Evan nods and steps out of his boss' office, humming to himself at how well this day is going for him. He then clocks in, finds his company-issued computer, sits down in front of it, and begins his shift.

**Evan's Break Time.**

Knowing it's break time, Evan locks his computer and takes his leave to head over to the cafeteria to see what they're serving for lunch today. To his delight, they're serving cheese burritos, one of his favorite foods. He picks up a tray and gets in line to wait to get served. At this company, they serve free food to their employees, so Evan takes advantage of that opportunity. Eventually it's his turn, he gets a cheese burrito on his tray, thanks the lunch lady, and goes to find a table.

He finds a table and sits down on a chair. He makes small talk with his co-workers, and finishes his lunch. He steps out of the table, puts his tray with the rest, and walks back to his computer to finish the rest of his shift. Evan then remembers he hasn't backed up his files in over a month. Being safe than sorry, he gets his backup drive, plugs it to his computer, turns on his PC, and begins backing up his files, which will take a bit.

Evan spots something green on the floor, he gets up and walks over to it.

"Ah, a $20 bill." He looks around and everyone seemed to be busy with their work. Evan then whistles as he picks up the bill and puts it in his wallet. He walks over to his computer and sees the backup is complete. He ejects his backup drive, puts it near his monitor, and resumes working.

**Meanwhile with Ms. Smith.**

A car with two figures inside is driving to Evan's home, one being Ms. Smith, and the other Evan's new homestay. Smith looks over at the dullahan, she's been real quiet the entire ride, which is no big surprise because mostly all dullahans keep to themselves. They reach Evan's home, park the car, and step out. Smith and the dullahan walk over to his front door and Smith rings the doorbell.

.

.

.

.

15 seconds later and no one answers the door.

"Hm, looks like he isn't home yet." Smith tells the dullahan.

"He has the honor of an agent of death like I to stay with him and he's not there to receive me? Where on Earth could he be at?" ViVi speaks in a disappointed voice.

"Don't be that way, ViVi, he's still at work and should be here when his shift ends at 2:40PM" Smith tries consoling the dullahan.

"Very well, then I shall forgive and wait for him." ViVi sighs and a small smile forms on her face, to which Ms. Smith is surprised at, because dullahans rarely show any emotion. Smith nods and menacingly puts on her sunglasses while thinking it's rude for Evan to keep two women waiting.

**Evan's Workplace: End of Evan's Shift.**

Our protagonist is getting ready to clock out and leave for the day. He walks over to his car, gets in the driver's seat, and drives home, wondering what new homestay is waiting for him at home.

**Evan's Home. **

Smith and ViVi see a car pull up on the driveway, and a figure steps out. ViVi and Ms. Smith give a greeting wave to Evan as he gets out of his car.

"My bad for keeping y'all waiting. Slightly bad traffic." Evan apologizes for making them wait so long.

"Oh, no need to apologize, it's our fault for getting here too early." Smith shrugs off his apology.

"Anyway, meet your new homestay, ViVi!" Smith presents the dullahan to Evan, to which he looks at for a few seconds. Evan thinks about how he managed to request a dullahan on the online registration form for the I.E.P while being drunk. Smith mentally chuckles as she thinks about dumping a couple more girls on him if he proves he can resist "temptations".

"Anyway, just take care of her, show her how to be part of society, and do please keep your pants on, or else you'll be in biiig trouble~" Smith expects Evan to understand the rules.

"Yea, I got it, no worries, Ms. Smith." Evan says

"Good, then, enjoy your new friend!"

Smith then gets in her car and drives back to MON's base, thinking about giving Kimihito and his homestays a visit sometime.

Evan looks at Smith's car speeding off and looks back at the dullahan looking at him with a loving look in her eyes.

"Well then, let's go in." Evan starts unlocking his front door.

"Sure." ViVi waits for him to unlock the door.

They walk into Evan's house. Meanwhile ViVi is feeling giddy inside at how she managed to be put with an attractive host, maybe she could make him fall in love with her and ensure his soul is eternally hers when his time comes. She looks around Evan's home, then remembers he hasn't told her his name yet.

"Sir, would you kindly tell me what your name is?"

"It's Evan Garcia."

"Ah, that's a cute name, Evan."

"Oh, thank you, ViVi."

ViVi smiles at him and asks about what they'll do for today.

"Hm, I don't know, you could watch what's on TV, there might be a few movies on. I'll be up in my room coding some programs."

ViVi looks confused at this, so she asks him what "coding some programs" means. Evan tries to simply explain to her about the concept of a computer and what things you can do with it, like taking humanity to the moon.

"Can you please show me how this "computer" works, master?" ViVi asks.

"Sure thing, just follow me to my room." Evan says before realizing his mistake. _That sounded so goddamn wrong, I'm only gonna show her how a computer works._

They walk over to Evan's room and Evan opens his drawer and pulls out his laptop, connects it to its charger, and turns it on.

"This is the computer I was talking about."

"That black box thing? Interesting."

ViVi looks at the laptop and wonders how such a thick device is capable of helping do marvelous things like leaving the planet and exploring outer space. Evan looks at ViVi and thinks this must be her first time she ever saw a laptop, even if it's not as powerful as their desktop brothers, or the NASA supercomputers. He then signs into his laptop, with ViVi watching from the side, and opens a small project he's been working on for fun: A snake game.

"Master, what's that?" ViVi points to the screen.

"Oh, that's an example of the computer programs I told you about. It's a simple game where you control a snake, have it get as many apples as it can, without touching itself as it grows bigger and bigger." Evan explains what it is.

He clicks on the "Run" button and the game works as intended, ViVi looks at it with interest.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play this game?" Evan asks her.

"Yes please, master."

"You can call me Evan if you want, but master's fine, I guess."

"Okay, master." ViVi closes her eyes and smiles at him, then open her eyes again.

"Okay then. To play the game, you use the keyboard's W, A, S, and D keys." Evan points to said keys on the laptop's keyboard.

"W makes the snake go up, A makes it go left, S makes it go down, and D makes it go right. Like I said, the point of this game is to make the snake eat as many apples as it can and avoid it hitting itself as it and your score get bigger and bigger. If it hits itself, you lose the game. It's fun if you wanna challenge yourself."

"I see, I'd like to try it out, master."

"Go ahead, I'm gonna make us lunch real quick."

"Thank you, take your time."

Evan lets ViVi play around on his game and he takes his leave to make lunch. Meanwhile, ViVi is amazed at how smart Evan is if he can understand all these random letters and numbers and how they work to make the game run. She plays around on Evan's snake game for a bit, and reaches a decent score for a beginner.

ViVi then wonders if Evan's done making lunch, so she gets up, leaves Evan's laptop as is, and walks over to where she assumes the kitchen is at. Evan meanwhile is looking through his freezer for those chicken pot pie boxes.

"Ah, ViVi, lunch's not ready yet. It will be in like..." Evan reads the instructions on the box. "One hour or so, in the meantime feel free to watch whatever's on TV, if you want. Or if you're tired you can take a nap if one of the rooms."

"Okay, thank you, Evan. I'll take you up on your offer."

"It's no big deal, do whatever you want until lunch's ready. Now, I'll show you to your room."

Evan takes ViVi to one of the guest rooms, now ViVi's room, and opens the door.

"Well, this is your new room, it ain't much but it's got a bed, and a TV in front of it."

"I really like it, thank you so much." ViVi hugs Evan, to which he's surprised but hugs back nonetheless

"I'm glad you like it. Well, take a nap, watch what's on TV, or do whatever you like, I'm going to make some lunch" Evan hands the TV remote to ViVi.

"Okay, I'll be here when the time comes, master."

Evan takes his leave and he walks back to the kitchen to begin preparing lunch for them. Meanwhile ViVi is on the bed, figuring out how to turn on the TV and scroll through the channel guides. Eventually she finds something interesting to watch, and thinks about how she wants her master to be laying next to her and cuddling her.

Back with Evan, he's questioning himself about whether he heard ViVi whisper that he's cute, to which he denies, knowing she couldn't have fallen for him that quickly on the first day. He opens the chicken pot pie boxes and reads the instructions. The instructions say to put the pie in the oven for 1 hour and 30 minutes at 425F, and let it cool for 5-10 minutes. Evan then puts the pies in the oven and sets the timer to 90 minutes at 425F. With that done, he goes to check on ViVi, and finds her asleep on her bed. Evan wishes her a good nap and goes back to his room, readying himself for an anime marathon.

**Ignore: **

**Whew! This chapter was fun to work on. I tried doing my best writing how a dullahan would act. ViVi seems like a good, girl dullahan's name. Now, the next chapter will be wholesome. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How do you all like the story so far? It's my first time writing so it's not perfect. Though I will say it's fun spending time on this story. Anyway, here's chapter 3, Evan and ViVi spend time together. Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**(I press F for Australia, 2020 is off to a bad start, oof.)**

**(This is an ancient rewritten chapter that honestly should have been uploaded a long time ago)**

**Chapter 3**

**90 minute timeskip from the previous chapter.**

Evan is in the middle of watching an anime episode, when the oven's gentle yet firm beeps rang from the kitchen. He puts his laptop to sleep, gets up and walks to the kitchen to get lunch ready. Evan then puts on oven gloves to get the tray out of the oven, and puts each chicken pot pie on a plate. He then puts the plates on the table and leaves them to cool down a bit.

Evan then goes to ViVi's room to wake her up, assuming she's still asleep. He knocks on her door and hears some shuffling in her room, sounds like she's waking up. ViVi then opens her door to greet her master.

"Ah, what do you wish from me, master?" ViVi speaks in an adorable, drowsy voice.

"I'm just here to tell you lunch's ready, come to the kitchen when you're ready." Evan pats her soft, white hair, to which ViVi blushes and giggles at.

"Thank you, Evan, I shall be at the table soon."

Evan nods and walks back to the kitchen. He grabs a small knife and pokes holes in their pies in order to get them to cool down a bit faster. ViVi walks in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Today's lunch is chicken pot pie, I'm sure you'll like it, it's one of my favorite foods."

"It smells so good, master, thank you for the meal."

"No problem, now then, itadakimasu."

"Yes, itadakimasu, master"

They begin enjoying their chicken pot pies. A few minutes later Evan finishes his meal, ViVi follows not too long. Evan offers to take and wash their plates, to which ViVi denies, reasoning he mustn't trouble himself, but Evan assures her he wanted to do this, so ViVi obliges and gives him her plate. He takes their plates and puts them in the sink, and starts washing them.

A few minutes later and he's done washing the dishes. Evan dries them and puts them away. He then looks at the clock on the wall wondering what time it is, which is 5:32PM. He questions about letting ViVi watch anime with him. Re:Zero might be a good start, but he then remembers he hasn't replaced his laptop's thermal paste in over a year and it may be at risk to overheating.

He then gets the idea of showing ViVi how to replace a processor's thermal paste, if she has a laptop or desktop of her own someday, it could help her solve high temperature problems. Evan walks to his room and looks through his drawers for a screwdriver and a small container for the screws. He grabs said items and puts them on a small desk. Evan then walks to the bathroom and looks for a 90% alcohol bottle, essential for cleaning the old thermal paste, and a few Q-tips. He grabs the alcohol bottle and the q-tips and takes them to his room, his little how to take care of a computer lesson for ViVi is ready.

Evan walks over to ViVi's room and knocks on her door, and he hears her say he can come in anytime he wants, so he opens the door and finds ViVi watching some cartoons on TV.

"Do you need me, master?"

"Yes, I'd like to show you something."

"Okay."

ViVi follows Evan to his room.

"What do you wish to show me, master?"

"I just wanted to show you how to replace a computer's thermal paste."

ViVi looks confused at this, so she asks what it is. Evan replies that it's a gray paste that helps keep the computer's processing chip from overheating, and replacing it every 6 months is recommended to keep the CPU at a safe temperature. He shows her a thermal paste syringe, containing the silver stuff in it.

ViVi asks Evan how it keeps a computer cool, to which he replies that the heatsink, that copper piece on top of the processor and the processor itself have microscopic gaps that would make it hard for the cooling system to draw heat away from the processor, thermal paste solves that problem.

Evan makes space for ViVi to let her watch as he opens his laptop's underside to get access to the processor's heatsink. He unscrews it from the motherboard and sets it aside. Evan grabs his screwdriver and points at the square, green chip covered in a bit of thermal paste, explaining that's the processor and that you can code almost anything with it if you have knowledge of computer programming and have a fast enough processor that can handle heavy programs.

ViVi looks amazed at how something that would fit in the palm of her hand can be capable of so much. She then asks if all computers the same, to which Evan denies, explaining there's different types of processors depending on the user's needs, saying there are single, dual, quad, and there's even eight-core processors. There's many types of CPU's for people with different needs.

She then asks what's the difference between the different types of processors, to which Evan replies that a single-core processor would take a bit to process the user's input from the keyboard and mouse, a dual-core processor is twice as fast than a single-core, a quad-core processor is twice as fast than a dual-core, and the most cores he's heard a CPU can have is 16 cores, which would make it a powerful workhorse but really prone to high temperatures and liquid cooling is needed to keep it cool. ViVi listens to Evan go on about his knowledge of processors, nodding with interest while looking at him with a caring look, while he goes on about the things he cares about.

Evan then explains to ViVi that now that the old thermal paste has been exposed to the air, it must be replaced or it won't do a very good job at drawing heat away from the CPU to the heatsink, so it has to be wiped off with alcohol. ViVi watches as Evan grabs the 90% alcohol bottle and opens it, then grabs a Q-tip and dunks it into the liquid inside. He then wipes the thermal paste with the alcohol-dipped Q-tip, a couple more wipes with a bit more Q-tips, 3 to be exact, the processor is looking like it was just made in the factory.

"There we go, now, want to apply the new thermal paste?" Evan asks ViVi as he holds the thermal paste syringe.

"Sure, how much?"

"Just a small amount, you don't need to add too much."

"Okay, I'll try, master."

Getting her consent, Evan gets the tip off the syringe and hands it to ViVi. Knowing her master entrusted her with one of his prized possessions, she carefully aims it on the silver square on the green square, assuming that's the actual processor. ViVi then carefully applies a pea-sized amount of thermal paste on the processor. She looks at Evan and declares she did it well, to which Evan gives her a "thank you, ViVi." and a headpat as a reward.

ViVi then spots what she assumes is another processor, and is surprised to find Evan's laptop has two processors. She asks Evan what that thing is, and Evan explains that's technically a processor, but it handles video data. ViVi is confused and asks for her master to explain.

Evan explains that while the actual processor can handle almost all program code on its own, a processor will try to juggle both 3D video and game data on its own during heavy gaming sessions, which will bring up its temperatures to insane levels, and make the game unplayable due to the cpu overheating, if it's not given adequate cooling. The "2nd processor" is the graphics processing unit, GPU for short, and it handles 3D video data, freeing the CPU of having to handle repetitive video data and the CPU stays at safe temperatures even during heavy gaming sessions. ViVi nods with interest, understanding now.

She then asks Evan about the computers you plug into the wall outlet and why Evan's computer doesn't need to be connected to an outlet. Evan takes a moment to come up with a simple explanation and tells ViVi that his computer draws its energy from a battery inside it, ideal for taking on long road trips, business meetings, vacationing, or if you just wanna watch whatever you like in the comfort of your own bed.

"Master, could I have a laptop of my own someday?" ViVi asks Evan

"Sure, I'll help you choose one that fits your needs." Evan replies to ViVi

"Thank you so much."

ViVi smiles at Evan, then Evan screws the heatsink back onto the motherboard.

"Congrats, you've learned one of the ways to care for a computer and ensure it works properly for years to come." Evan praises ViVi for her work.

"Oh, master, you flatter me~" ViVi blushes at Evan's praise

Evan takes a minute to think to himself, and decides he'll surprise ViVi tomorrow by taking her to the store and buying her her first laptop. Meanwhile, ViVi, not knowing what else to do for the day, decides to hang out with Evan in his room. Evan them remembers he was gonna ask her if she wanted to watch anime, more specifically Re:Zero.

"Say, ViVi, would you like to watch a show with me?"

"Sure, what will it be about?"

(Author's Note: I don't own Re:Zero) "Oh, to put it bluntly... it's about this shut-in neet named Natsuki Subaru who was getting food at a convenience store, and as he's going home, he's unexpectedly summoned to a fantasy world. As time goes on, he realizes he has a power letting him loop back time to a previous save point in his life. Subaru must try to survive whatever this world throws at him."

Evan then thinks to himself _in my opinion, as far as I know, everyone in the fantasy world are cunts to Subaru for no reason, I mean, he didn't ask to be bound to the witch and have the witch's scent on him all the time. Whenever he tries to tell them about his power, the witch who apparently loves him doesn't want him to snitch and squeezes his heart, hard. When Subaru does manage to tell someone about his power, his victory is short as the witch "lovingly" caresses his face and heart, then kills the one who knows his secret, forcing Subaru to kill himself and loop back again, but I'll spare ViVi from the knowledge and let her find out as we watch more episodes._

"I'd like to see how he adapts to being whisked away from his everyday life, let's watch it, master."

"Sure sure, just gimme a second."

Evan turns his laptop on, plugs it in, then waits for the login screen. He logs in, and looks for the folder containing all re:zero episodes.

"I'm gonna get us some snacks, anything you want?"

"Hmm, anything's fine."

"All right then."

Evan walks to his pantry and looks for a bag of barbecue chips and a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He grabs them and walks back to his room, where the humming dullahan is patiently waiting for him to return.

"All right, I'm back, which one would you like?" Evan asks ViVi.

"I'll have the cookies, thank you, master."

Evan gives her the cookie bag and pours himself a bowl of barbecue chips, putting it on the nightstand next to him. He then gets himself comfortable in his bed and invites ViVi to join him. ViVi doesn't waste a second and jumps in, her desire being to be as close to her master as possible.

"Master.. it's so warm with you, I like it~" ViVi purrs as she lovingly looks at Evan.

"Yea, I know, anyway, the time's 6:40PM, we'll stop watching when it hits 9PM, when I gotta sleep for work."

"Hm, understood, master."

Evan patted her head, then clicks on the first episode.

**I need to stop procrastinating and finish rewriting the remaining 1st person view chapters lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! And will a new girl be introduced? Read and review.**

**Evan's House, 8:30PM**

Evan looks at his laptop's clock and sees it's 8:30PM. He decides to get up and get ready for bed, another usual day awaits him tomorrow. Evan looks down to find ViVi asleep and hugging him as if he were a body pillow.

"Come on, you sleepy grim reaper, I'll take you to bed." Evan gently shakes ViVi awake.

"Mmmnngh, but my place is right here... sleepy time~" ViVi drowsily mumbles, and goes back to her pillow.

"It's 8:34PM, I need to get ready for bed so I can not be sleepy at work tomorrow." Evan tries convincing the pouting dullahan to let him go, but she refuses to.

_I thought dullahans usually like to be by themselves, guess ViVi likes attention. _Evan guesses on why ViVi could be like this.

"Let's deal, if you let go of me, I promise to get you a gift tomorrow."

"Fufu? Are you asking me out on a date?" ViVi teases Evan

"wha-, I'm flattered but I can't-" Evan slightly panics

"is it because i'm too clingy?" ViVi pouts with a fake sad face

"That's not what I meant-" Evan fumbles with an explanation

"I'm just teasing you, anyway, it's a promise, master." ViVi finally agrees to Evan's deal and releases him.

_Though I don't think I could say no if Evan asks me out on an actual date. _ViVi thinks to herself.

"Well, sweet dreams." ViVi smiles at Evan and leaves his room, though a thought keeps crossing her mind. Just what kind of gift is Evan going to give her tomorrow?

**Evan's House, 5AM**

Evan's alarm clock wakes him up as usual, and so, he begins his morning routine before going to work.

He walks out of his room, already dressed, and goes to the kitchen. Evan makes himself a bowl of strawberry cereal with almond milk, and slices a grilled cheese sandwich into two for his dullahan homestay.

Ah, speak of the devil, or in this case, the grim reaper, because ViVi walks in the kitchen.

"Good morning, master..." ViVi greets Evan good morning.

"Ah, mornin' ViVi." Evan notices faint bags under her eyes, he guesses she couldn't sleep last night and was thinking of today. He decides not to say anything though, thinking she maybe forgot the surprise.

"Anyway, your breakfast's ready on the table, ViVi." Evan points at her plate.

"Thank you for the food, master." ViVi gives her thanks before she and Evan sit down for breakfast.

Once they were done, Evan grabbed their plates and put them in the sink, planning to wash them after he got home from work. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, and before he leaves for work, he turns to ViVi.

"You can watch what's on TV, or look through my Blu-ray discs over there by the shelf to see if there's a movie you wanna watch." Evan says.

"Okay, Evan, have a great day" ViVi smiles at Evan.

"Thank you ViVi, well then, I'm off." Evan gets out of the house, and ViVi can hear the door locking, and a 9 seconds later, the sound of Evan's car revving up and driving away.

* * *

ViVi listens as her crush drives away to work and wonders why he has to work when he could be spending time with her? She begins to feel a bit of jealousy at the thought of other women also having a bit of interest on Evan. ViVi shakes those jealousy thoughts out of her head, and begins planning how she shall spend her time home alone.

Taking Evan's suggestion, she looks through his shelf for anything interesting to watch, and to her surprise, finds around 50 blu-rays to choose from. Humming to herself, she remembers how to handle a Blu-ray disc and work the Blu-ray player. ViVi then chooses a disc case with "Black Lagoon" (Note: I don't own Black Lagoon, give it a look though, it's good xd) in front and reads the back to see what it's about.

"Hmm, it seems interesting, and if master likes this, then maybe I should give it a try." ViVi sings to herself as she turns on the TV and the Blu-ray player, then takes out the disc and presses a button on the blu-ray player to open the disc tray. ViVi then puts in the disc and closes the tray.

Before watching Black Lagoon, however, ViVi looks at the time.

"Yay, by the time I'm done watching most of these episodes, Evan should be home and we can think about how we'll spend the rest of the day together~" ViVi clasps her fingers together (Is "Clasps" the right word?) and makes herself comfortable.

_Black Lagoon intro plays _

And so, ViVi begins watching one of Evan's Blu-rays, "Black Lagoon.", while home alone. The back cover sure has an interesting summary of Black Lagoon.

* * *

Around 6 episodes later, ViVi feels she's had enough and that she can watch more Black Lagoon later if she asks Evan to watch his Blu-rays. She takes out the Black Lagoon Blu-ray and puts it back in its case, then puts the case where it was on the shelf. Getting an idea, she looks through the TV's channel guide to see what stuff she could watch while waiting for Evan to come home. But there's one thing she knew: It's getting pretty lonely.

After minutes of mindlessly scrolling through the channel guide while sighing once, she comes across an intriguing show: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency - Episode 25. (I don't own JJBA xd)

ViVi reads that there's one episode left before "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders" begins. She considers not watching it and wait to ask Evan to buy JJBA or download it for her, so they can watch it together, but there really isn't anything interesting to watch right now, so, she tunes in to JJBA: BT, and watches what seems to be the final two episodes for that season.

Around 40 minutes later, ViVi is covering her mouth while muffling her laughs because she was NOT expecting one of the main characters to solve what seemed to be an unsolvable problem by giving the main antagonist a free ticket to space. Yep, she's gotta ask Evan to download or buy JJBA because she wants to know what events led up to that point, and to spend time watching JJBA or any show together, of course.

ViVi is surprised at the house phone ringing, and considers leaving it be, but something told her it was Evan calling home. Convincing herself, she answers the house phone.

"Yes, who is this?" ViVi asks.

"Oh, I see you figured out how to use the phone, ViVi." Evan's voice reaches ViVi's ears.

"Ah, master, is everything all right?" ViVi asks Evan.

"Yes, I was just calling to make sure you were fine being home alone for your first time." Evan says.

"Evan, I'm doing perfectly fine, no need to worry about me." ViVi warmly says to Evan.

"If you say so, well, gotta get back to work, see ya later!"

ViVi hears him hang up before hanging up the phone herself. She then begins to wonder, would life around here be more lively if Evan took in more demihumans? She wouldn't mind sharing Evan if it's someone she and Evan know. Anyway, she wonders how she should spend the last few hours before Evan comes home.

She decides to look outside for a few minutes, and sighs contentedly at her new life with her Evan and possibly a couple demihuman women. ViVi then goes to get a drink of water. Once she quenches her thirst, she wonders if she should take a nap or watch more TV.

"Eh, I'm feeling sleepy, guess I'll take a nap." ViVi yawns as she lays down on the couch and slowly falls asleep.

.

.

.

ViVi wakes up to see Evan still hasn't come home yet, but her wishes came true because a few seconds later, the sound of Evan's door unlocking reached her ears. Shaking off her remaining drowsiness, she rushes to greet Evan a warm welcome home.

"Ah, ViVi, I'm bac- hurk!" Evan is cut off by ViVi tightly hugging him.

"Master, welcome home, did you have a good day?" ViVi asks him but is surprised to see Evan's face turning blue.

"Aah! Are you okay, master!" ViVi releases Evan and he quickly catches his breath.

"Yes, I'm fine now, don't worry" Evan reassures ViVi, though one thought crossed his mind for a second: Just how strong is she!?. God help him if Ms. Smith decides to put more girls in his care!

"Anyway, want to go out with me real quick? I'd like to keep my promise from last night." Evan reminds ViVi of their little deal.

"So you did remember our date, fufu." ViVi teases Evan.

"It's not a date, but you can think of it that way if you wish." Evan says.

"Yea, so, I'll wait here, sweetheart~" ViVi smiles at Evan.

Evan feels a twinge of warmth go through his heart for a few seconds before involuntarily blushing.

"Yeaa, I'm just gonna go get changed real quick." Evan walks to his room to get changed into cleaner clothes.

4 minutes later he's out with a fresh, clean shirt and pants.

"Okay, ready ViVi?" Evan asks her.

"Yes, master, thank you taking a dullahan like me out on a date~" ViVi grabs his arm for 5 seconds then lets go.

They go out, with Evan locking the door behind him, get into his car, then drive off to the store to get ViVi her gift.

They get to an "Ideal Sale" store (I was gonna put "Best Buy" but didn't wanna take my chances xd, I don't own Best Buy) and, surprisingly, find a spot in the parking lot to park on.

"Master, what are we doing here?" ViVi curiously asks Evan.

"Oh, I'm here to let you choose your laptop and I'll buy it for you." Evan explains what they're doing here.

"Hmm, I don't really know how to use a laptop yet, please teach me when we get home, master." ViVi says

"Sure thing, well, let's go inside". Evan says

They walk into Ideal Sale, grab a cart, and look for an employee to ask where they keep their laptops. Evan finds an employee manning the front desk and walks up to him.

"Excuse me, where can I find the laptops?" Evan asks the employee.

"Right this way sir, follow me." The employee walks off and Evan and ViVi follow him.

"Here we are, if you need assistance, please give me or any employee a call, take your time choosing."

"Thank you" Evan thanks the employee

The employee nods before walking off once more.

"Well, ViVi, here we are, choose whatever laptop you'd like, but first show me what it says on the small white box next to it, because some laptops may look nice, but have low storage space, will underperform on games, etc." Evan tells ViVi

"Sure, and if I can't choose, will you help me choose?." ViVi asks Evan.

"Of course I will, I've got a few recommendations but right now, choose what you like." Evan says.

"Okay." ViVi says as she browses her options.

There's a decent amount of laptops for sale, from business laptops to laptops meant for heavy games, some gaming laptops have benchmarks running to show how powerful they are and that they're worth buying. Evan thinks about buying himself a new laptop, his old one is good but it won't be good forever, even if he maxes it out with the latest parts that it supports. Maybe he could buy himself and ViVi two laptops with the same specs.

"Master, what does it say, I can't understand it." ViVi asks Evan about the laptop's specs.

"Oh, this one's got a pretty powerful CPU and GPU combo, as well as 32GB of random access memory, and a large amount of storage." Evan explains the specs to ViVi.

"So, is it good enough, master?" ViVi asks Evan.

"In my opinion, yes, do you want this laptop?" Evan asks her.

"Hmm, yes please, I'd like to have it." ViVi says.

"All right then." Evan replies.

Conveniently enough, a lamia employee slithers by.

"You guys need anything?" The lamia employee asks them.

"Yes, we'd like to buy two of this laptop, and 4 5TB external hard drives, please." Evan says, he then reads her nametag and finds out her name is Liliac.

"I think we have those in the back, let me go look, please wait here." She slithers away to an employee's only area, and comes out with two laptop boxes.

"Phew, here you go." She puts the laptop boxes on Evan's cart.

"About the hard drives, follow me, they're right here." Liliac slithers away once more, and Evan and ViVi follow her.

The trio come to a stop in front of the computer storage area, and sure enough, there are lots of external hard drives to choose from, and Evan has been planning to buy two for himself, one for storing his files and the other for backup, and two for ViVi with the same reasons now that she's getting her own laptop.

"Thank you for your assistance." ViVi says to Liliac.

"It's no problem, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask me or any employee." Liliac smiles before slithering away to help other customers.

ViVi turns back to see Evan putting the external hard drives in the cart, and with that done, they get in line to buy their items. ViVi, meanwhile, is intrigued at the technology for sale, yet is turned away when she sees the price tags at some of the nicer electronics, like the weird metal boxes with fans and metal parts inside, and screens connected to them in order to show how powerful the gaming desktop computers are compared to their laptop cousins. ViVi then sees that it's their turn to buy their items.

The cashier scans their items and rings up the total cost: $3600 for the laptops, and $280 for the 4 external hard drives. Evan decides it's fine, since he's saved up money while he was living alone because he didn't have anything else to spend it on other than house bills, food, and stuff like that.

Evan grabs his debit card (I did my research, and I think debit card's the right choice here: Debit cards are tied to one's checking account, and withdraw funds from that account.) and puts it in the card scanner, then waits for the transaction to be complete. Once the green checkmark appears on the screen, the cashier says that they're all set, and thank you for shopping at Ideal Sale.

Evan and ViVi take their leave and Evan drives the cart containing their items to his car, then he opens his right backseat door, since there's enough space back there for two laptop and 4 external hard drive boxes. They grab the laptop boxes and put it on the seat, then put the EX HDD boxes on top of them. Evan then closes the backseat door and unlocks his driver's door and the front passenger's door.

"I think our first date went pretty well, don't ya think, master?" ViVi smirks.

"It's not a date- I give up, let's just go home already." Evan fumbles with his keys but manages to turn on his car, then they drive back to his house.

Evan, to his surprise, finds a familiar van parked on his driveway. What could Ms. Smith want now?. Evan parks his car next to the van and gets out, with ViVi following him.

"Ah, Evan-kun, you're just in time to meet your new friend!" Smith presents Evan his new monster girl.


	5. Chapter 5 (Ch5 and Ch6 Combined)

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. A new girl will be introduced. Read and review please. (P.S, this is chapters 5 and 6 combined lol, since they were both too short.)**

* * *

"Wait what?" Evan asked, understandably not expecting a new monster girl to be put in his care out of the blue.

"As I said, now you have two cute girls under your care." Ms. Smith presents the fox girl to Evan, and he takes a look at how fluffy her tail looks. ViVi seemed to be studying the fox girl as well, and while this was happening, the fox girl was also looking at Evan and ViVi.

"Now then, let's have a little chat about your new homestay." Ms. Smith says.

Evan nods and ViVi helps him get their new electronics out of his car and to his house, then put them on a nearby table. Evan then prepares coffee for Ms. Smith, knowing she's gonna ask for one every time she visits him, usually to check on him, or to put new monster girls in his care, like now.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but if there's no one willing to take in a homestay, we randomly choose someone from our list and put the homestay in their care." Ms. Smith explains why Evan has a new girl under his care.

"And I'm that randomly chosen someone and now have a grim reaper and a fox girl under my care?" Evan asks.

"Correct, now, you shouldn't have too many problems caring for two girls, if you can keep your hormones under control, and resist their advances to "sleep" with you, fufu, though that usually happens every full moon." Ms. Smith releases a menacing aura, to which Evan sweats a bit.

"No need to worry, I know you can control yourself around them. Anyway, fox girls are easy to care for, they're usually docile, and like it when you pat their heads every once in a while. As always, show them how to live in society and care for them, that's all you need to do" Ms. Smith says.

"Got it, I just need to treat her like I treat ViVi." Evan says.

"Mhm, well, now that you've got it, I'm leaving now, have fun getting to know each other, fufu." Ms. Smith smirks before leaving.

Evan locked the front door before looking at the dullahan and fox girl looking at him curiously. He decided now would be a good time to at least introduce himself to her, and getting her to introduce herself as well.

"What's your name?" Evan asks the fox girl.

"It's Suna, what's yours, good sir." Suna replies.

"Name's Evan, it's good to meet you." Evan says.

"Nice to meet you too, Evan." Suna politely smiles.

"Anyway, I suppose I should get dinner ready, you can watch TV if you want, ViVi, please show her how to use the TV while I make dinner." Evan says.

"Sure thing, master. Suna, want to watch TV with me while Evan makes dinner?" ViVi asks Suna.

"TV? What's that?" Suna asks.

"Oh, follow me if you want to know." ViVi says.

Suna obliges and follows ViVi, and with the girls busy watching whatever's on TV, Evan begins making dinner. Tonight's special is spaghetti and meatballs.

Dinner went by quick, and after they each washed their own plates. Evan thinks now would be a good time to unbox the laptops and get them set up. He walks to the table where the electronics are, grabbed the two laptop boxes, and gave ViVi one of them, since they're the same type of laptop with the same specs.

"This laptop's yours, ViVi, though you'll probably have to share with Suna if she also wants to use it for whatever reason." Evan says.

"Thank you for this gift, master, I will treasure it forever." ViVi thanks Evan.

"No problem, ViVi." Evan says.

"Evan, what is this laptop thing you're talking about?" Suna asks.

"Oh, I don't think you've heard, but laptops are useful for everyday life, and if you have a powerful enough computer, you can even go to the moon, though that happened half a decade ago." Evan says.

"And this is one of those computers?" Suna asks.

"Yes, though not exactly, this laptop is meant for playing video games and such, not really heavy computations needed to guide a rocket to the moon." Evan says.

"I see, I'd like to learn more about it later." Suna replies while smiling.

"You will, though maybe tomorrow, because it's getting late, and I'm tired." Evan yawns.

"Me too, master, I shall retire for the night now." ViVi says before walking away to her bedroom, carrying her and Suna's laptop box.

"Evan, will you please show me where I will be sleeping?" Suna asks Evan.

"Sure sure, follow me." Evan walks away, and Suna follows next to him.

They come to a stop in front of an empty bedroom, it has a fan on the ceiling, a bed that looks insanely comfortable, and a TV in front of the bed.

"Here's your room, Suna, I'm gonna go sleep, good night." Evan yawns before leaving.

"You too, kind sir, sweet dreams." Suna yawns as well before getting in bed and falling asleep.

With all that done, the residents of the Garcia household have fallen asleep.

* * *

Evan, for some reason, woke up on his own in his pitch black room, felt really tired and groggy, and did NOT feel like going to work today. Though, he looks for his watch anyway, and is delighted to see it's 2AM. Whatever reason he woke up at this hour, he didn't care, he was going back to bed and enjoying his last 3 hours of sleep before getting up for work today.

.

.

.

As he expected, his alarm rang at 5AM and he woke up refreshed and felt like he could take on the world today. Evan gets up and begins his morning routine, then writes a note for the girls, letting them know that from now on, whenever they wake up, he'll be gone at work until the afternoon or so, and that if they're hungry, food's in the fridge or pantry, if they wanna watch a movie or a show, the TV's there, and that he'll call to check if they're all right. He then goes out and gets in his car, then drives to a gas station to refill his gas tank.

Evan then arrives to work on time, then parks his car, gets out, and begins his work day as a computer programmer.

* * *

Suna slowly opens her eyes as she wakes up to a fresh new day. She gets her blanket off her and gets off her bed, then stretches her limbs and tail. Ah, her tail, it needs some grooming after using it as an extra blanket all night long. Suna begins grooming her tail with her hands for a few minutes, getting rid of knots in the fur and making it fluffy.

Once that's done, Suna decided that maybe she should let Evan or ViVi fluff her tail later, surely they'll love the fuzz and just how soft and fluffy her tail is, especially with hair conditioner. She usually wouldn't let anyone touch her tail, but she'll give Evan and ViVi the luxury of touching her tail.

Suna walks out of her bedroom to look for Evan, but finds a note on the kitchen table. She picks it up and reads it.

"Ah, so we'll be home alone until the afternoon, guess I'll watch some TV, ViVi taught me how to use the TV yesterday." Suna hums to herself as she sits down on the couch and turns on the TV.

* * *

The grim reaper awakens, but to her surprise, finds herself on top of the laptop box and her body is on the bed. ViVi wills her body to wake up and put her head back in place, soon, they're one being again.

"Ah, much better, now then, I wonder if master's awake yet?" ViVi then checks her watch. "Oh, I forgot, he's at work right now, guess I'll tell Suna that we'll be home alone every morning until the afternoon." ViVi says, then walks out of her bedroom.

ViVi hears the TV, and sees Suna on the couch. Suna turns to look at her.

"Good morning, ViVi." Suna greets ViVi.

"Morning, Suna." ViVi greets Suna.

"If you're looking for Evan, he left a note saying he's at work, and won't be home until the afternoon, so, what do you usually do while home alone?" Suna curiously asks.

"Hm, let's see.. we could first have breakfast, then we can look through Evan's Blu-rays to see if there's anything good to watch. Ah, we can watch Black Lagoon after breakfast, if you'd like." ViVi proposes a way to kill time while home alone.

"Yea, sounds like a good idea." Suna gets up to follow ViVi.

ViVi shows Suna how to make a grilled cheese sandwich, they grab 4 slices of bread, and 2 slices of cheese, and put it in the microwave for around one minute or so. Soon, they each have a grilled cheese sandwich on their plates, and begin eating breakfast.

"Thank you for the food, master." ViVi says.

"Yes, thank you for the food, Evan." Suna thanks.

Even though Evan wasn't there, they still thanked Evan for the food he lets them consume.

"Hey, we can go watch Black Lagoon, if you want, but it's a really good show that master has, among his Blu-rays." ViVi says.

"Black Lagoon, what's it about?" Suna asks.

"Well, watch it with me, if you wanna know." ViVi tries to convince Suna.

"Hmm... sure, why not." Suna agrees.

"Great, now, give me a second to find the case." ViVi walks to Evan's Blu-ray shelf, but notices a box next to the shelf, and what looks to be more Blu-rays inside.

"Hm? What's this?" ViVi asks as she grabs a Blu-ray case with "Mankitsu Happening - All Episodes" On front. (Spoiler alert: It's a real hentai, points to any degenerates that figured it out.)

"_This looks.. interesting, but maybe we'll watch it later, right now we're gonna spend our time home alone watching Black Lagoon and whatever's on TV._" ViVi thinks to herself

"Alright Suna, guess I'll teach you how to work this Blu-ray player so if you want to watch movies by yourself, you can do so." ViVi smiles and proceeds to show Suna how the Blu-ray player works.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evan felt what could be compared to a level 99 panic attack and felt like he just avoided a category 10 disaster just now. Taking deep breaths to calm down, he convinced himself that there's no way the girls found his secret stash of special anime that he watches, or used to watch, when he needed to let off steam from work.

"Ah hahahah... yea, I'm sure everything will be fine." Evan nervously laughs, he would never hide anything from the girls, but this is just something that will be embarrassing to explain to the girls. He then goes back to work.

* * *

Time went by quickly, and Evan is returning home after an usual day at work today. He unlocks his door, and is greeted by the sight of his two demihuman women greeting him home after a day at work.

"Welcome home, master." ViVi greets Evan.

"Yes, welcome back, good sir." Suna greets Evan.

"Yes, I'm happy to see you both of you." Evan pats both of their heads. He always felt bliss everytime he headpatted such beautiful monster girls, but right now, he's due for a shower.

"I'm gonna go take a shower real quick." Evan says, before going into his room, and coming out with a clean shirt and pants, then gets in the bathroom, and locks the door.

"Hm, I know what we could do for the rest of the afternoon." ViVi says.

"what?" Suna asks.

"How about we get master to take us both out on a date, even if it's just taking a walk through the neighborhood." ViVi suggests.

"Hmm... yes, that sounds fun!" Suna exclaims.

"Great, now, let's watch some TV, see what movies are on." ViVi says.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, folks. **

* * *

Evan is taking a cool, refreshing shower, after sweating buckets from that panic attack he had at work not too long ago. He's thinking the girls must have been too polite if they didn't say anything about it, but puts that thought aside because it isn't important. He takes 15 minutes to cleanse himself, then gets out of the shower and dries himself. Evan puts on his shirt and pants and thinks that he feels reborn again. He makes a mental note to hide his "special anime" box in his room in order to avoid having the girls ask to watch them with him, assuming they're family-friendly anime.

He steps out of the bathroom and stretches his arms, when the girls walk up to him, and ViVi has a glint in her eyes and Suna looks like she's gonna say something.

"What is it?" Evan asks Suna.

"Evan, we'd like to go out with you today?" Suna gets straight to the point.

Evan thinks this is a bit too sudden, but decides that he doesn't have anything better to do, so he figures why not, it would probably strengthen their bond between him and the girls under his care.

"Hm, sure, why not." Evan smiles at the girls, giving his answer.

A few minutes, later, Evan is walking down the street with his homestays. He felt it was nice to step outside and enjoy the fresh air and warm sunshine, instead of being cooped up in his house all day, even more with two beautiful girls. Holding ViVi's grinning head while her body clings to him, and Suna is getting a piggyback ride from Evan. His back would have been screwed, but lucky for him, she's surprisingly light and small, so he felt like he could carry her for at least 10 minutes before he got tired and had to set her down.

"You know, it's kinda nice walking outside with you guys." Evan says.

"Yes, it sure is, master." ViVi replies.

"Mhm, the view's lovely up here." Suna says.

"Oh really?" Evan goes along with Suna's joke.

They share a short laugh and then decide what to do on their date.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?, I think there's a movie theater nearby." Evan says.

"Sure/Yes, I'd love to." Suna and ViVi reply in unison.

"Okie, let's go then." Evan says.

They take a short, 7 minute walk and stop in front of a movie theater, and take a look at the movies showing today.

_Dragon Ball Super: Broly_

_Kizumonogatari 1_

_Avengers Endgame_

_Non Non Biyori: Vacation_

_Kiniro Mosaic: Pretty Days_

"Honestly, I'm fine watching whatever you guys choose, what do you guys wanna watch?" Evan asks.

"Hmm, they all look pretty interesting.. but I'll go with endgame." Suna says.

"Agreed, I'd like to watch it." ViVi says.

"Okay then, Endgame it is." Evan says, and goes to pay the guy at the ticket booth and get 3 tickets for Avengers Endgame. However, Evan had a good feeling about this movie, and couldn't wait for the girl's reactions when it happened.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Evan and his homestays come out of the movie theater, with ViVi looking like she's still processing something and Suna looking shaken up.

"How the one called antman defeated thanos in that way, interesting." ViVi says.

"Why did he have to do such a thing though, couldn't he have defeated the purple bald guy through another way?" Suna asks.

"Well, it IS rated for 18 and up." Evan shrugs.

**What happened.**

We see the mad titan holding the infinity gauntlet with all infinity stones loaded, and is about to snap his fingers.

"I am... inevitable." Time seemed to slow down as he begins the process of unleashing the stones' powers.

Antman, however, wasted no time in shrinking down to a microscopic size, and makes himself at home in Thanos' thanus. Thanos, meanwhile, felt a little tickle down there, and shrugged it off, when antman expanded in him, shredding his lower half, and thus antman defeats the mad titan from the inside.

**Back to the present.**

Seeing it's getting late, they decide to go home. They walk home and Evan unlocks his front door to let themselves in. Evan turns on the lights and sighs.

"Home sweet home, anyway, you guys wanna do something tonight?" Evan asks.

"I'd love to, but I'm tired, I'm gonna go take a nap for a bit." ViVi says while yawning.

"Okay then, how about you Suna?" Evan asks Suna.

"Hm.. I'm tired too." Suna says.

"Alright then, sleep well." Evan says.

The girls take their leave, Suna shaking her fluffy tail and ViVi swaying her hips on purpose, just to tease Evan. Evan, however, was having doubts he'd be able to resist if the girls actually made a move on him. Unless Ms. Smith told him doing "lewd stuff" with the girls was fine, as long as both consented, it was still against the law to do lewd stuff with the girls.

Feeling a tent slowly forming in his pants, Evan figured it was a natural reaction that he couldn't control. Sure, the girls are gorgeous and beautiful, but the law is the law. So, there was only one solution to guarantee Evan would follow the law in case the girls wanted to do lewd stuff with him.

Assuming the girls are asleep, Evan walks to the living room and to that "special anime" box, though he noticed it wasn't like he left it before. Crap, they must have found it, but probably assumed it was family friendly, thank the heavens the girls didn't put those Blu-rays in the Blu-ray player.

"How do I do this without them waking up? Hmm..." Evan tries to figure out a way to have single-player sex without the girls waking up.

"But first things first, let's choose our poison." Evan looks through his special anime (or hentai box, if you haven't figured it out by now) for some of his favorite hentai. Mankitsu Happening's a good one, in Evan's opinion, so he picks it up.

"What else?... oh, Cherry Gals is nice." Evan says while picking up the Cherry Gals case. Feeling a mix of shame and excitement at the fact that anytime the girls could wake up and walk in on him brought a new, weird feeling.

"I think this is enough." Evan says and walks to his room to begin his sessions that'll ensure he'll be able to resist the girls when they make a move on him due to the full moon, or just because they like/love him, unless the law changes and it's fine doing that sort of stuff.

He walks in his room and closes the door, but forgets to lock it. Evan then turns on his TV and Blu-ray player, and waits for them to boot up, with takes about 7 seconds. Once they are fully on, Evan opens the disk tray and puts in the Cherry Gals Blu-ray.

"I'm gonna have a good time tonight, yes I am." Evan said as he unzips his pants and unleashes his 5-inch, fully erect dick.

Evan thinks this little routine will help him resist the girl's sexual advances towards him, it'll guarantee that he will resist the girl's sexual advances towards him. However after the first episode of Cherry Gals, ViVi wakes up for whatever reason, probably to get some water from the kitchen. Evan heard ViVi walking outside his room, so he quickly covers his erect dick with his blanket. ViVi begins to push on Evan's door, curious about the sounds in his room and what he is watching and Evan only has a 4 second window before she sees quite the imagery on his TV.

***Insert JJBA To be continued***


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, welcome back to this fanfiction. As always, read and follow/fav, but more importantly, enjoy reading!**

"Master, what are you doing there?" ViVi asks as she opens Evan's door.

"Oh hey ViVi, I was just watching something on my phone. What brings you here?" Evan casually asks. On the inside, he was freaking out and amazed at himself because he managed to shut off the TV and grab his phone to pretend to be watching something other than hentai.

"I woke up and was thirsty, so as I was walking to the kitchen to get some water, I heard you watching what sounded like a fun show, master, is that correct?" ViVi asks.

"Yeaa, something like that." Evan painfully said.

"I see, well, I'm feeling hungry, and I'm sure Suna will wake up from her nap soon, so, will you teach us how to make dinner, master?" ViVi asks Evan.

"Hm, oh, yea sure, probably after she wakes up." Evan says.

"Okay, master." ViVi takes her leave and Evan takes a second to wipe his forehead due to the close call he just had.

"Whew, well, better get up and make dinner." Evan says.

With a crisis averted, Evan got up to make dinner for the girls. Meanwhile, Suna woke up in her room and stretches after a good nap. Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, she walked out of her room to see what's going on.

"Ah, Suna, you're awake, come here, Evan's gonna show us how to make dinner." ViVi says.

"Hm? Really?" Suna asks.

"Yes, it's good to learn how to cook your own food when you decide you want to live on your own one day." Evan says.

"Wait, wha-" the girls say at the same time.

"But of course, you're always welcome to stay here, my house is your house, girls." Evan says with a kind smile on his face.

The girls felt relief, because for a second they thought Evan didn't want them with him one day, but they thought wrong, he was just trying to teach them everyday life skills, in case they ever wanted to live on their own one day, which is unlikely, considering what the girls thought about leaving their caretaker, they liked him too much to just go live their own lives, even though the only reason they're even here is because Evan made a mistake and signed up for the program before he thought he was ready, but they don't need to know that. Both sides, are happy, and that's the way it should be.

"I'm going to go get the spaghetti and pesto sauce mix, be right back." Evan says.

The girls nodded and Evan took his leave to go find the pesto sauce mix and the spaghetti. Some people might spaghetti with pesto sauce weird, but it actually tastes as good as tomato sauce spaghetti, Evan is sure the girls are gonna have a fun time making their first dinner.

Coming back with the items, Evan gives them to the girls and tells them they should read the instructions first. The girls nodded and read the instructions, and to their surprise, found it surprisingly easy to understand.

"Master, we will have dinner ready soon." ViVi says as she checks the spaghetti.

"Yes, it's already starting to smell really good. I've never heard of this type of combination." Suna says.

"Good job on making, dinner." Evan says as he patted their heads, to which they gladly accepted, Suna with a relaxed expression and ViVi with a victorious smile.

ViVi set the plates and Suna served dinner, and they had dinner while talking about how their day went, the girls said their day went great, and Evan thought the same. ViVi suggested they should go out more, and Suna agreed. Evan, being more of an ambivert, decided it won't hurt to go out sometimes, considering he used to spend most of his time in the house after he got home from work.

But, it's late, and they should get some sleep for tomorrow. They took turns brushing their teeth, and then went to their rooms to get some shuteye, but, Evan had a plan for tomorrow..

* * *

**Saturday.**

Evan woke up early and decided to first read the cool Team Fortress 2 + Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover fanfiction he found the other day. Most would think they don't go together, but to his surprise, the author of that fanfiction managed to blend them well together, and actually make a good story out of it.

**15 minutes later.**

Evan decided now would be a good time to stop reading, he can come back to read more later. He got up and the first thing he hears is commotion outside his room. Curious about what could have gotten the girls so worked up this goddamn early.

"Hey, girls, what's going on this early in the morning- Oh, that's why." Evan says as he stared at the culprit that had Suna looking deathly pale and ViVi staring at it with curiousity.

"A praying mantis, who would have known." Evan says as he walked over to it and admire its size, it had to be at least 4 inches big. The mantis turned its head to look at Evan, and Evan just picked it up by its thorax. It waves its front legs in the air in a futile attempt to grasp something to hold on to.

"Don't be afraid of it, Suna, they're actually quite friendly and harmless." Evan says as he sets the mantis down on his palm and it elegantly walks up his forearm.

"But, why are its front thingies so spikey?" Suna asks.

"They're there to help it hold on to its food, so it doesn't slip out of its grasp." Evan explains how the mantis' spiked front legs work.

"Ah, I see. Can I hold it please?" Suna asks, who surprisingly got over her fear of the mantis.

"Sure, here you go." Evan says as he picks up the mantis and puts it on Suna's waiting palm. Suna stared at it with a curious look as it walks up her forearm.

"There's probably a bug somewhere we can feed it." Evan says, and to his convenience, finds a single cricket scurrying near the window. Evan walks over to it and picks it up.

"Now, this is the part where it gets messy." Evan says in a serious tone, though he was faking it, just to see the girls reactions.

"Huh?" The girls say simultaneously.

Evan says nothing as grabs the mantis from Suna and sets it and the cricket on the table. The mantis, however, wasted no time grabbing the cricket with its front legs and sawing through its flesh like butter. The girls looked surprised at the mantis' speed and how it was able to grab the cricket before it jumped away.

"Mantises ARE friendly and harmless, unless you're near their size, then you have something to worry about." Evan says as he picks up the mantis, it still grasping on the cricket while eating it alive, and sets it outside his window.

Going back to the girls, Evan tells them what he has planned for the morning: Going out for breakfast. The girls looked thrilled at the thought of another date with their caretaker. Their excited expressions shot through Evan's heart like a flaming arrow that hurt in the good way.

"Well, we should get dressed first." Suna says as she walks away to her room.

"Good idea." Evan says as he and ViVi walk away to their rooms.

A few minutes later, the trio is seen in front of Evan's house, then they walk to his car, and drive off to Elmer's restaurant (real life restaurant xd).

* * *

Pulling up to the parking lot, the gang got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. There's not very many people here, probably because it's 7:12AM, but that just means there won't be any long waits for a table. A waitress walks up to the trio and leads them to a table. She then gives them their menus, and then walks away.

Taking a couple of minutes to decide what they want for breakfast, Suna, ViVi, and Evan come to their own decisions, then they set their menus where the waitress can easily grab them. Sure enough, she came back to check if they're ready to order.

"So, what will you be having today?" The waitress asks.

"The berry pancakes are looking good, guess I'll have that." Evan says.

"I'd like the eggs and bacon please." Suna says.

"Strawberry crepes, please." ViVi says.

The waitress writes down their orders and asks them to wait a few minutes before walking off to the kitchen. The girls, however, found this a good opportunity for asking Evan if they could watch the anime in "that one box".

Evan, thinking he was safe from having his secret hentai stash revealed, choked on his water, before recomposing himself.

"uh, what box are you talking about?" Evan tries to weasel his way out of this predicament.

"The one next to the blu-ray shelf. Oh, is it because the shelf is full and you can place the rest of your blu-rays in a box?" ViVi says.

"Yes, that's it, I just don't have enough space, so I got myself a box and placed the rest of the blu-rays there, cuz there just wasn't enough space on the shelf!" Evan takes ViVi's theory and makes up a bullshit excuse on the spot. Surprisingly, the girls bought it, and Evan is safe... for now.

ViVi noticed Evan's expression looked a bit pained and stressed, but Evan noticed her staring at him, so she just closed her eyes, tilted her head just a little, and warmly smiled at him.

The waitress came back with their orders, and the trio could now have breakfast without interruptions, or so they thought. A man and a woman who looked like they snorted a mix of coke, meth, dried horse cum, crushed squirrel brains, and just a bit of gasoline, were snickering at the girls. Who are they? Just a couple of druggies who failed at life and have nothing better to do than to mock those who have their lives on the right path, like Evan and the girls under his care.

ViVi just ignores them and goes back to breakfast, but they put the nail in the coffin when they called Suna a "flea infested mutt who has bewitched a fellow citizen with her charms".

Evan, however, looked calm, way too calm, even though his eyes are darkened out and there's a creepy aura emanating from him. ViVi, noticing that while she and Suna can't get in fights with normal humans, Evan could and wouldn't get in trouble, probably. But ViVi didn't want unnecessary drama.

"Master, let's just ignore them. They're not worth even speaking to." ViVi says.

"Oi, blue, you don't talk to us that way! You are all tainting real humans, all of you are just animals and should be wiped off this country!" The drug-addicted guy spat at them.

"Yea! You should go back to the forest, you mangy mutt!" The drug-addicted woman pointed at Suna, who looked hurt at her comments.

Evan was having none of that crap. They can insult him all they want, and he can take it, but God help those who hurt his homestays. Slowly, Evan got up from his chair, and calmly strolled to their table, and gently put a closed fist on their table, that put a small but noticeable crack on it.

"All right, listen up you retarded pieces of fucking garbage that was born out of your mother's ass on the strip club's toilet., I don't know how they even let you in this restaurant, probably because it's early and they don't give a damn what customers enter at this hour, but you WILL treat others with respect, Oh, perhaps your rotten brains have regressed to the point all it can think about is when it's gonna get its next overdose. But, know well, you'll go back to having your breakfast, not look in our direction, and we can forget this conversation ever happened. Capisce?" Evan finished flaming the drug addicts.

"Was that a threat, wise guy?" The guy said as he pulled out a syringe.

"Oh, that's right, not so tough now are you. Here you go for messing with us!" the woman said as she watched her boyfriend about to jab the syringe into Evan.

But, time seemed to slow down to a halt, and the drug addicts are thinking that this was just another one of their episodes, and that they'll ride it out like a roller coaster. However, they were slowly realizing that this wasn't one of their drug episodes, because it felt a bit real. Too real.

A voice, belonging to a certain dullahan, echoed in their heads, making them grab their heads in pain, though that didn't do anything to relieve their headaches.

"You dare try to harm the one who took me in? After he tried to use words to convince you to stop disrespecting us with such hurtful comments? Now you won't be dealing with him, you'll be dealing with me, and I won't be as gentle like he was." ViVi angrily said as she raised a hand and opened a portal leading to the realm known as hell, and the entities and creatures there were eagerly waiting for their next meal, aka the drug addicts.

"No! Don't throw us in there! We're sorry for trying to hurt him!" The woman tried begging for mercy from the angered grim reaper.

"You have no chances of living a normal life in the previous world anyway, I hope you'll atone for your sin of trying to potentially kill Evan with that infected needle." ViVi says as she watches the creatures from hell grab the screaming drug addicts and drag them to the realm of the damned souls.

"Good riddance, people like you disgust me." ViVi says a she lets time continue again. What was different however, is that the drug addicts had expressions like they've just seen something that is too horrific to put into words, and to understand it, you had to see it with your own eyes.

"Whoa, why are they like that?" Evan asked.

"They had a drug overdose, master, nothing to be concerned of. Now, come, let us enjoy our breakfast in peace, sweetheart." ViVi said as she took Evan hand and led him back to their table. Evan didn't question it and just sat back down on his chair, and resumed having breakfast. All is good now, and the government won't care about a bunch of drug addicts.

"mmm, this is so good!" Suna said as she wolfed down her bacon.

"Agreed, the strawberry crepes have a sweet taste to them." ViVi said as she ate her crepes.

"I'm glad you girls like it." Evan said as he ate his berry pancake.

10 minutes later, their plates were empty, and Evan was ready to pay the bill for today. The waitress came and gave Evan his bill of 69 (nice) dollars. Evan gave the waitress his credit card and she swiped it through a battery powered card reader. A few seconds later, it lights up green.

"You're all set, hope you come back here another time, have a good day, sir." The waitress said, then she walked away, but noticed the drug addicts looked like they suddenly died, so she called 911 and reported a drug overdose at Elmer's restaurant.

Evan, knowing he had no business in this, got up, and the girls walked next to him. The girls were tired, however, and Evan noticed their drowsy expressions.

"You can take a nap when we get home, if you want." Evan said as he got in his car.

"I think we'll do just that, master." ViVi said, and Suna nodded in agreement.

Evan, however, was thinking why the syringe didn't puncture him, but decided not to ask too many questions. He, and the girls were all right, and the drug addicts just overdosed from having miscellaneous materials in their bloodstream.

**And this chapter is done! Also this story ain't gonna die soon. I will finish this story and maybe write some OVAs or a sequel. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to another chapter. Some NSFW content so I changed the rating to M just in case. Thanks for all the favorites and follows! (6,000+ views since July 2019!)**

**Funny thing: I can write a 15,800 word fanfiction but struggle to write a 5 paragraph**** essay****. Does anyone dislike essays?**

**Holy crap after 12 fucking years Valve is making a Half-Life game again, and no it ain't HL3 nor HL:EP3.**

**Anyway here's the chapter, read and enjoy xd**

* * *

**Hours after the previous chapter **

**10:23AM, Evan's house.**

Evan is currently having a dream where he for some reason his entire town is a winter wonderland and there is a beautiful aurora in the night sky, and he and his girls are just enjoying the cold winter night in the comfort of their home. However, Evan knows that he's dreaming, because there's no way an aurora will just appear where he lives, and so, Evan unlocks lucid dreaming.

It's time to wake up however, and so, Evan's eyes open to stare at his ceiling. Sighing, because he hasn't had a chance to have fun with lucid dreaming for the first time, Evan figures there's always more chances the next time he falls asleep. Right now, Evan figures it wouldn't hurt to read a few chapters of that cool fanfiction he found the other day.

**15 minutes later**

Evan's day is slightly ruined by the fact the fanfiction has been abandoned years ago at a cliffhanger. Coming to terms that the fic will never be updated, he puts his phone to the side and gets up to begin his day.

He gets up and stretches his arms. Evan thought that he and the girls didn't really get to know one another too well, so maybe, now would be the time. After that's done, maybe he can catch some z's, then enjoy the rest of his day home, or maybe go out if there's time, who knows.

But, right now, the taste of his own breath is killing him. He calls it "Monday's Taste", and the only way to end his misery is to walk to the bathroom to rinse his mouth with ice cold water, and then begin to make breakfast for him and his girls. Evan gets out of his room and walks to the bathroom to get rid of Monday's Taste. He finds the door slightly open, and thinks nothing of it as he begins to open it...

...and lay his eyes upon the sight of ViVi about to take off her underwear to take a shower. Evan, being a man of culture, takes a good look at the view, her large D-cup breasts, her smooth, toned legs, though something told him this won't be the last time he sees her nude. ViVi, feeling someone watching her, turns around and makes eye contact with Evan.

The two make tense eye contact, before ViVi is the first one to speak.

"Oh? I didn't know you were this bold, master~" ViVi says as she purposefully makes her breasts jiggle.

"Ah, sorry for intruding, ViVi." Evan snaps out of his daze and replies.

"It's okay, I don't mind if it's you, fufu." ViVi says.

"Anyway, good morning, and let me just step right out." Evan says as he slowly steps out of the room, and walks away to another bathroom in the house. He forgot that speaking while having Monday's Taste felt really weird, and he must get rid of it right now. Evan walks into a bathroom, this time unoccupied, and ends his mouth's suffering by turning on the sink, cupping his hands, and drank the water, swishing it around his mouth a few times, before spitting it down the sink. Feeling much better now, Evan steps out, and walks into Suna, looking who just woke up once again.

"Oh, mornin', Suna." Evan greets Suna.

Suna rubs her eyes a little, then replies. "Mwaah, good morning, Evan." Suna says as she stretches her tail and arms.

"Say, do you need some help brushing your tail?" Evan asks her.

"Hmm, not really, thank you." Suna says.

"Alrighty then. Anyway, we already had breakfast, and it's Saturday, so I don't gotta go to work. What do you girls wanna do today?" Evan asks.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Suna puts a finger on her chin and replies.

"Ah, that's okay." Evan says as he softly pets Suna.

"Mmm, your hand is so warm." Suna says as she pushes her head into Evan's hand.

* * *

**10:50AM, Evan's House.**

Meanwhile, ViVi is in the shower, thinking if Evan liked her as well, or if he liked her and Suna equally. She didn't mind sharing him with more girls, as long as Evan doesn't hide any secret relationships from her. She begun fantasizing him walking in the bathroom, her being surprised, then inviting him into the bath before he left. Once in the bath, she presses her breasts against his back and rubs him with soap, then she reaches his manhood and jerks him off while softly nibbling his ear. Then, after drying themselves off, ViVi takes him by the hand and leads him to his bedroom to show him a good time with her all night long.

Snapping out of her fantasy, ViVi blushed so intensely that it made the water falling on her heat up a little. She calmed down, and finished showering, then stepped out to dry herself. ViVi stared at herself in the mirror, and wondered if the law would change soon, so she can show him her appreciation for him taking her and Suna in, if she wants to that is.

ViVi stepped out of the bathroom and stretched her arms, content that master can now spend time with her and Suna all day. Maybe she could ask Evan if they can go out to buy swimsuits for a date at the waterpark that she's thinking of having. It'll be fun, riding the waterslides, playing in the pool together, letting Evan get a feel or two of her breasts, making memories together. Yep, she's gotta ask him out on a waterpark date, but shouldn't he be the one to ask her out though? To make it more fun.

Evan, meanwhile, was having the very same idea ViVi had. He was planning on asking the girls out on a date to the waterpark, first stopping by the mall to pick up swimsuits of their liking. Then afterwards they could grab a pizza on the way home. Yep, he's got it all figured out now.

"Mmph mmph mmph hmm mmph hmm" Evan tried speaking with Suna's fluffy tail on his face.

"Ah, sorry about that, what were you saying?" Suna apologized as she got her tail off Evan's face.

"I was saying that I'm thinking of taking both of you out on a date to the waterpark, just to do something fun during the weekend." Evan suggested.

"That sounds like a fun idea!" Suna excitedly said.

"Glad you're on board with the idea, now I wonder if ViVi will agree.." Evan wondered.

"You called, master?" ViVi said as she somehow materialized behind Evan. Evan turned around and faced her.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the waterpark today? We'd have to stop by the mall to buy you suits though.." Evan said.

"Oh, master... you read my mind. Of course, I'd love to go out with you to the waterpark." ViVi smiled at Evan.

"Well, now that you girls agreed. I guess we should go and get ready for our date at the waterpark." Evan said as he went to his room to get ready to go out once again today.

"Yes/Mhm" The girls replied in unison.

However, before they could go to their rooms to get ready, there was a knock at the front door. Evan wondered who could it be, probably Ms. Smith making unexpected visits to check in. Damn it, she's gotta first call ahead. Oh well, Evan went and opened the doors anyway, and sure enough, it was Ms. Smith.

"Oh, mornin' Smith, what brings you here?" Evan casually greets Ms. Smith

"You know, coming by to check in how you and the girls are doing, and the fact that there's a new girl coming to your house in a few days." Ms. Smith said.

"Oh really? Okay, thanks for letting me know." Evan said, accepting the fact that there will be a new monster girl added to his household

"Mhm, and who knows, the higher-ups will make it so you can have fun with your girls in bed, if they give you their consent~" Ms. Smith speaks in a teasing tone, which made Evan question himself if he'll have enough stamina when the girls decide they want to take their relationship to the next level.

"Anyway, keep caring for them, and have fun meeting your new girl in a few days, see ya!" Ms. Smith says before taking her leave.

"Master, will we be really having another girl stay with us soon?" ViVi asks Evan.

"I think so, yes, Ms. Smith said so." Evan replied.

"I'd love to meet her when she arrives." Suna said.

"You will, she'll be here in a few days. Anyway, let's go out to the waterpark!" Evan said.

"Yay!/Let's go then, master." ViVi and Suna replied

Evan sighed contentedly, and the trio parted ways to their rooms to get ready to go out once again today. Their date at the waterpark begins!

**And that's another chapter done! Thank you for reading up to this point, I really do appreciate it xd.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Whoops, I forgot to say at the beginning of the story that English is not my first language. **

**Congrats on 7,000 views! Thank you internet strangers for reading my fanfic, anyway here's the chapter. P.S, New Girl coming soon, as stated in the previous chapter by Ms. Smith.**

* * *

All set up and ready to go, Evan and the girls were driving down to the shopping mall to get the girls swimsuits of their choosing. Evan already brought his own swimming trunks, so there was no need to buy another for himself.

"Master, we don't exactly have the attire to be at the waterpark." ViVi points out her concern.

"I know, which is why we're making a stop to buy both of you swimsuits of your liking." Evan says.

The girls nodded and they pulled up to the mall's parking lot. Evan easily found a parking spot and parked his car there. They got out of the car, and walked over to the front doors of the mall. On their way there however, an item popped up on Evan's mind, that now he was here, he might as well buy it now. Maybe he can ask the girls what they want from that aisle once they finish choosing their swimsuits.

Walking into the mall, the girls marveled at how large and spacious the mall is, and just how many stores they fit inside a single building. They looked around and noticed other demihumans walking with their families/single hosts, all of them looked happy to be with each other, and Evan's girls felt the same when being with their host. Feeling happy, Suna and ViVi walked over to Evan and gave him a big warm hug.

"Whoa, what brought this on?" Evan asks.

"Nothing, we just felt like it." The girls reply in unison.

"All right then, anyway, now that we're here, we should try and find the area where they have the women's swimsuits." Evan says. The girls nodded, and they walked next to him as they tried to find the swimwear shop.

It didn't take them long to find the swimwear shop, once they found it, they went ahead and walked into the store. The girls looked at just how many choices of women's swimsuits were displayed all over the store. Evan, meanwhile, was thinking about what kind of swimsuits the girls would choose for themselves. He'll find out later once he comes back from the Nerf blasters shop.

"Girls, I'm gonna go ahead and check something out, take your time choosing your swimsuits, and wait for me here, I shouldn't take long." Evan says.

"All right, see ya later." Suna says, then the girls look for swimsuits of their liking.

Now, Evan may be a grown, 25 year old man with a job and a house in his name, but everyone has an inner child in them, and Evan is no exception. He walked into the Nerf store, and looked for the Rival blasters, (I don't own Nerf) there was a specific blaster that caught his interest ever since he found out it existed. Hoping that this store has it in stock, he looked for the Prometheus blaster, and surely enough, this store has it in stock.

Happy that he found yet another fun blaster to add to his small collection of Nerf blasters, he grabbed the Prometheus, and wondered what blasters the girls would want, if they wanted one. But right now, time to pay for this bad boy. Evan also grabbed a 100 Nerf Rival round refill box because he's seen in videos that the Prometheus can hold 300 rounds in its "200 round" hopper, so, might as well add an extra 100 rounds to lengthen the fun firing the blaster.

Evan went to the checkout, and waited in line until it was his turn to pay. He took a look at what blasters other people have chosen to buy. Evan spotted a few Rapidstrikes, a couple of Stryfes, a Rival Nemesis, a few Jolts, and surprisingly, a Mega Mastodon. Seeing that there was now enough space to put his Prometheus on the conveyor belt moving items to the cashier, he put it on the belt, and waited until it was his turn to pay.

Paying for the Prometheus didn't take long, and to his surprise, it was on sale at $110, its usual price being $200, so Evan got a pretty good deal today. Walking out of the store, carrying the Prometheus, he went back to the swimsuit shop to pay for the girl's swimming suits, if they have chosen any.

Evan walked into the swimsuit store, and tried to find where the girls were, and he found them chatting with a kobold and a catgirl, who have their host with them. Deciding to let them finish their little conversation, Evan waited until his girls noticed he was back.

Five minutes later, and ViVi thought that her love was taking a bit too long to come back from whatever store he was at. So, she looked around, trying to spot if he was back, and got surprised by Evan casually standing there.

"Ah, how long were you there, master?" ViVi asks.

"About 5 minutes, I think, didn't want to interrupt your little chat." Evan replies.

"Anyway, this is Evan, our host." Suna introduces Evan to their new friends.

"Hiya, I'm Petra" The Kobold introduces herself.

"Hey, I'm Nunmau, and this is Dave, nya." The catgirl introduces herself and her host

"Nice to meet you all." Evan says.

"Ooh, what's that?" Petra asks Evan, curious about the Prometheus box he's carrying.

"This? It's a toy blaster that could be considered a toy minigun." Evan says.

"Cool, nya." Nunmau voices her opinion on the Prometheus.

"Thanks, anyway, ViVi, Suna, have you chosen your swimsuits yet?" Evan asks his girls.

"Yes, we did." Suna replies.

"It was nice meeting you all!" Petra cheerfully says.

"Mhm, nya." Nunmau says.

Petra, Nunmau, and Dave take their leave to go pay for their swimsuits, and ViVi and Suna waved goodbye at them, and Dave and his girls waved back. Evan's girls, now that they have their swimsuits, were excited for their date at the waterpark with their host.

Evan and the girls walked over to the cashier to pay for their items. Suna and ViVi meanwhile were staring at the Prometheus box and wondered what kind of toy it is. After paying for the girl's swimsuits, Evan and the girls went back to his car, and put the items in the trunk, Evan's Prometheus first, and the girl's swimsuits on top of the box.

Driving away from the mall, Evan asked the girls while keeping an eye on the road.

"So, y'all excited to go to the waterpark today?" Evan asked.

"Yes, I am, thank you for taking us out, master." ViVi said.

"Mhm, thank you, today's gonna be so much fun!" Suna declared.

"I'm glad you're both happy." Evan said.

.

.

Pulling up to the waterpark's parking lot, the girls looked at the gigantic airplane resting on the roof, and if it was a real plane. Evan looked at the girls looking at the plane and knew what they were asking themselves.

"Yes, it's a real plane, and you can ride a waterslide out of it." Evan says.

"Wowie, wonder how they got it up there." Suna asks as she looks at the plane.

"Probably by a crane. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Evan says.

They walked into the waterpark and the girls were amazed at just how many waterslides they managed to fit in such a medium-sized building. There are windows to let sunlight in, of course. But right now, Evan needs to sign them in first.

They walked up to the front register desk, a desk that was purposefully made to look like a yellow plane soaring through the sky, and got the woman's attention.

"Excuse me, I'd like three tickets please." Evan said.

"Sure, who are with you?" The woman asked.

"Me, a dullahan, and a fox girl. We'd like an all day pass and lockers please" Evan said.

"Alright, that'll be $78." The woman said.

Evan went and got $78 in cash from his wallet and gave it to the woman. The woman hummed as she looked for 3 bracelets, and handed said bracelets to Evan.

"Just keep them on, and you should be able to access all the waterslides. Go get your tubes to be able to ride the waterslides. Have fun." The woman said, and Evan walked away, the girls following next to him.

They stopped to get their tubes, then stopped by the Splashdown Harbor, a pool with a machine that made waves to make it look like they were at the beach. Evan asked the girls to meet here when they were done changing to their swimsuits. They nodded and they went off their separate ways to the locker rooms.

At the women's locker rooms, all ViVi and Suna had to do was find the locker number that was in their bracelet. #23 for Suna, #45 for ViVi. They found their respective lockers and put in the combination on the bracelet, hopefully this bracelet is waterproof so that the combination won't wash away, it probably is waterproof, but who knows.

Once they got their lockers open, the girls took off their clothes, then their bra and panties. After that, they went and put on the swimsuits they chose and Evan bought for them. It was a bit of a hassle trying to weasel Suna's tail through her swimsuit, but with ViVi's help, her tail now moved freely.

All ready to meet their caretaker (and maybe love interest?), they stepped outside the locker room and went to the Splashdown Harbor.

Meanwhile in the men's locker room, all Evan really had to do was strip down to his boxers, then put on his swimming trunks, and shove his clothes in his locker. All set for a fun day at the waterpark, Evan stepped outside and looked for the girls if they were out yet. It didn't take him long to find a certain dullahan and fox girl.

"Oh, there you are. Anyway, what slides do you wanna go on?" Evan asked.

The girls looked around, and they both had their eye on a "Mach 1" sign. They turned to Evan and asked what Mach 1 means, and he told them that Mach 1 usually means that you're going at 700+ miles per hour, but when you ride that slide, it's so fast that you almost feel like you're sliding at Mach 1 speeds, hence its namel.

The girls looked excited at riding such a slide, and so, we find the trio in line, going up the stairs as the line goes by. Going back is not an option now, because there are lots of other people in line behind them. Once they were at the top, they waited until the guard let them in, and they got their tubes, required for going down this slide, and got in them.

"Alright, whatever you do, don't stick your arms and legs out, or else it won't be pretty." Evan warned the girls.

"Got it/Yes, master." The girls replied.

The guard gave them the all clear for going down the slide, one at a time, and so, Suna was the first to go down.

Suna had never known such excitement until today, how the slide suddenly drops and loops made her feel like she was flying, but due to how fast she was going, 10 seconds later she safely plopped down on a shallow pool.

ViVi was next, and so, the dullahan went down, making sure to hold on to her head so it won't go falling off while going down this slide. It was a bit of a challenge to hold on to her head and the tube at the same time, but she too had fun going down the Mach 1 slide, and made it in one piece. She then saw Suna and walked over to her, waiting for Evan so that they can go to the next slide, the "Nose Dive".

Evan got the go-ahead from the guard, and he too went down the fearsome Mach 1 slide. He experienced loops and a sudden drop while going down this slide, and he too plopped down on the shallow pool at the end of the slide. This was his first time going on such a waterslide, and needless to say, he thought it was a lot of fun.

The girls saw Evan and walked over to him, and told him they wanted to go on the "Nose Dive" waterslide, a slide that first started as a normal water slide, then at the middle it turned bowl-like, where riders go in circles in the bowl before going down the middle hole, like a bathroom sink, then going out the exit. Evan thought it would be fun to ride, it should be a calm, pleasant experience.

They went and got in line to go up the stairs. Soon they find themselves at the top, and in their tubes at the entrance of the Nose Dive slide. Getting the go-ahead from the guard, Evan was the first to go down the slide.

As he expected, the slide was pretty easy to handle, just make sure you don't get easily dizzy at the bowl part of the slide, then after that, he went down another slide before coming out the exit. He stepped out of the pool and waited for the girls to go down.

ViVi was next, and she went down as well. The gentle nature of the ride and how she didn't need to hold on to her head with one arm and the tube with the other arm, meant that she too, found the ride enjoyable. Before she knew it, she slid out of the waterslide and into a shallow pool.

It was Suna's turn now, and she went down the Nose Dive waterslide. She thought spinning around on the bowl-like slide was fun, until gravity took hold and guided her tube to the middle hole, where she finished riding the waterslide. About her tail... eh, it'll dry up soon.

Wanting to take a break from the slides, they walked over to the swimming pool. After putting their tubes near a wall in a visible spot, Evan and the girls jump in the pool.

"Ahh, this pool is so so big!" Suna beams, having space to swim, despite her being a small foxgirl.

"This pool is designed for both humans and demihumans, after all." Evan points out.

"Good that they thought about that, now everyone can enjoy swimming in this pool." ViVi says.

Evan looked at Suna and ViVi splashing water at each other, and used his arm to send a mini-tsunami wave at them. The girls, not expecting the sudden attack, got splashed in the face, then they retaliated by using their hands to make a stream of water hit Evan in the head.

But, sometimes the fun's just got to end. Because Evan saw on the nearby clock that it's 6:34PM, did they really spend almost all day at the pool? Anyway, they should be heading home soon.

All dried up and ready to go home, Evan and the girls walked over to his car, got in, then they were en route to Evan's house.

"Today was fun, master." ViVi said.

"Yea, thank you, love." Suna said.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed today." Evan smiled.

**And that's all main chapters rewritten into 3rd person! I'd love to show you what the girl's swimsuits look like, but fanfiction sure loves to fuck me and not let me post the image addresses to the swimsuits, no matter how much I space out the link.**

**Anyway, new chapters (Finally, right?) Coming soon!**


	10. Author's Note 1

**Sorry to disappoint you if you were expecting a new chapter, but I just wanted to ask y'all to give my story Re:Zero Super a read (and maybe a favorite and a follow), because I just posted a new Re:Zero Super chapter after so long xd. **

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**(P.S: Chapters 1-7 having been rewritten to 3rd person, and got rid of what I think would be cringe stuff, so, please give them a read, and a review if you can, I'd appreciate it)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edit 1: Sorry for a very long lack of updates, I've had stuff going on in real life and didn't find the time to add fanfiction writing to my schedule, but here it is, the full chapter 11!**

**It is I! This story is not dead!. I'm sorry for not posting actual chapters, I've found it difficult coming up with new material for this fanfiction. But here it is, a new, actual chapter.**

**Do you ever check in on a favorite fanfiction only for the latest chapter describing how the story is going on a hiatus? *Looks at youtoberz Re:Forgotten story***

**Cuz man, that shit frickin' hurts.**

**As always, read, give this fic a follow or a fav if you deem this fic worthy, and enjoy. (Happy 1st birthday to this fanfic!)**

* * *

**2 days after the waterpark date chapter, Evan's house, 10:23PM**

Soldering iron, a 3S 11.1v LiPo battery, cables, a 1500 Rival round hopper, and a Nerf Rival Prometheus. What could Evan be doing with these materials? The answer is simple: Modding the blaster so that it shoots harder, faster, and has more ammo capacity than its standard 200.

Sad that he'll probably never get to use it outside the house, because it'll be a pain in the ass trying to pick up all 1500 rounds. So, it shall be only fired in the house, where the balls will be there even if you don't find them on the first try, because sooner or later, they'll pop up.

Anyways, Evan is done modding the Prometheus, and tests it out by firing it at the bed.

Meanwhile, Suna is making herself a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich, and her ears picked up what sounded like a really loud car engine upstairs. She remembered the Prometheus box she saw Evan holding a few days ago, but damn, is it really that loud? It can't be that loud out of the box.

Curious about how it performs, however, Suna decides to give Evan a visit. She walks toward the source of the loud sound, and finds Evan firing a definitely-not-dangerous-at-all Prometheus at the bed, giving it 5 second breaks every 10 seconds of firing so that the motors don't overheat, because he's got plenty of ammunition left.

"Evan, is that really a children's toy?" Suna asks.

"Well, not really, it's meant for teens older than 14." Evan says.

"Ah, I see. Anyway, can I try shooting it?" Suna asks.

"Sure, it's a bit heavy, though. Be careful." Evan says.

Suna nods and Evan hands her the Prometheus. She aims it at the bed and fires it, then is astounded at just how much ammo it spewed out in 2 seconds.

"whoa..." is all Suna could say at how this toy blaster performed.

ViVi is curious about what those two could be doing, so she goes to check out what's going on. When she gets there, she sees Suna holding a heavy-looking thing and there were small, round, yellow foam balls all over the bed.

"Oh? What are you guys doing?" ViVi asks.

"Evan has this fun new toy, you should try it out." Suna suggests.

"Sure, is it that thing?" ViVi points at the Prometheus.

"Yea, I think there's still some ammo left in there. Have fun shooting it." Evan says.

Suna hands the Prometheus to ViVi, and Evan shows her how to rev up the motors and fire the blaster. ViVi aims the blaster at the bed and revs the motors, which took less than a second to fully power up. She pulls the trigger for 9 seconds, and she was impressed by how fun firing such a toy is.

Evan has a fun idea on how they could spend this day together.

"You guys wanna go get more toy blasters like this one at the store? I think there is a park nearby where people with their own toy blasters hang out and have fun forming teams, or just do a free for all. We'll see what we wanna do if we choose to go there." Evan says.

The girls take a moment to think about what Evan said.

"You mean there are others like this?" Suna asks.

"Yes, they come in many shapes and sizes, from small pistols blasters to semi-auto assault blasters, there's many choices to choose from." Evan says.

"Interesting, I'd love to go with you, master." ViVi says. Of course she'd go anywhere with her beloved.

"Yes, this sounds like a fun plan." Suna says.

"All right, it's settled, let's do it."

**Timeskip brought to you by a chibi ViVi pointing a Nerf Jolt at you. **

Pulling up to the mall's parking lot, Evan explains what they're gonna do.

"Okay, you should get a blaster that you'll mostly use, a primary, a blaster that falls as a backup, a secondary, and a blaster that falls as a backup if the first backup blaster doesn't work, a tertiary. For example, a Rapidstrike is a good primary, a Disruptor is a good secondary, and a Jolt is a good tertiary. If they're all modified, their perfomance is better." Evan says.

"I understand, but I'll need some assistance choosing from all the choices of blasters at the store." Suna says.

"Oh don't worry, I'll help you choose." Evan says.

"Well, shall we go on in, master?" ViVi asks.

Evan nods and they get out of the car and walk to the mall. Evan looks for the Nerf store and finds it easily. The girls follow next to Evan and they walk into the Nerf store.

"Wow, so many blasters to choose from." Suna looks at all the blasters on the shelves.

"Agreed. It must be difficult choosing one or two." ViVi says.

"Don't worry, it's not that difficult. Let's go around and choose a primary, a secondary, and a tertiary blaster, and of course, plenty of ammunition for your specific blasters, but I'll show you what ammo your blasters need when you show me them." Evan says.

"Okay!" The girls reply.

Then, they part ways in the store, looking for blasters that suit their preferences.

**Mini-timeskip brought to you by a chibi Suna thinking about what blasters to choose from the shelf.**

"Okay, what do you have?" Evan asks.

Suna goes first and shows a Rival Artemis for a primary, a Rival Hera for a secondary, and a Rival Kronos for a tertiary.

ViVi goes next and shows an Elite Rapidstrike for a primary, an Elite Surgefire for a secondary, and a Rival Finisher for a tertiary.

Evan goes last and shows an Rival Nemesis for a primary, a Rival Roundhouse for a secondary, and an Elite Triad for a tertiary.

"Are you guys happy with your choices?" Evan asks.

"Yes, we are." Suna says.

"Ok, we should buy some ammo for our blasters, we got rival and elite blasters, so, let me go and buy a couple Rival 100 round refill packs, Elite magazines and darts for ViVi's blasters, and I think that should be enough." Evan says.

"Okay, we'll wait here." ViVi says.

Evan nods and leaves the guns near the girls and goes looking for enough ammunition and batteries to not worry about running out at a critical moment. He buys a Rival rechargeable battery for Suna's Hera, 8 100 round Rival refill packs for everyone to share, 9 12 round Rival magazines, a rechargeable battery for his Nemesis, and 16 18 dart clips for ViVi. Thinking that he's got everything they need, he goes back to the girls with the items.

"I'm back, I think we have everything now, ready for a fun day today?" Evan asks.

"Yeah!" Suna says, eager to use her Artemis for the first time.

"Yes, I am." ViVi says, grateful that Evan is willing to spend so much just so they can have a good time later.

Evan feels content to see such happy expressions on their faces, and pays for their items.

**Timeskip brought to you by a chibi Evan loading the magazines and teaching the girls how to use their blasters.**

Evan thought of modifying the blasters to make them perform better, but decided there wasn't enough time, and Nerf wars should be played for fun anyways. Everyone brings in blasters they're comfortable with, and have fun shooting foam at each other. Anyways, they're home now, and the girls are looking at the loot.

"Okay, all your blasters and whatever they need to work should be in there. Pick out the blasters that you picked out from here and I'll give you the honors to get them out of the box." Evan says.

"Yay!" Suna cheerfully says as she goes first and picks out her respective blasters.

"Sure thing." ViVi says as she goes and takes her blasters.

"Guess I know where mine are now." Evan says as he takes his blasters.

They simultaneously unboxed their blasters and set them down next to them. Evan already knew how his blasters worked, having seen review videos and the guy reviewing them told people how they work and all that, but he wondered if the girls knew how to use their blasters.

As he expected, he saw them reading the instructions for each blaster. This could probably take some time getting them set up for a Nerf war.

**10 minutes later**

It is show time. Batteries charged, magazines loaded, blasters ready to go. The girls looked excited to fight alongside their caretaker with such harmless weapons. Evan thought about bringing his 1500 round 11.1V lipo battery powered Prometheus as a surprise for the enemy team, but decided not to because he thought it would be really unfair mowing them down with 18 rounds per second traveling between 150-200fps, and because the Rival rounds are expensive.

"Evan, are we ready to go now?" Suna asked.

"Hm, yes, I think we are ready, Suna." Evan replied.

"Can't wait, master." ViVi smiled.

They got up and carried their blasters and accessories to Evan's trunk, then got in his car, and drove away to the park. (I mean, who would want to carry all that stuff on foot?).

After finding a good place to park, Evan and the girls got out of the car, geared up, and walked to the park. There seemed to be humans and demihumans there playing with their own blasters and generally just having a good time together.

Right now the game seemed to be humans vs demihumans team deathmatch, where teams try to wipe the enemy team, and if you get hit 5 times, you're out. The girls thought this looked like fun and were ready to join in, but Evan stopped them.

"Not yet, we gotta wait for this game to finish, then we can join in and be put in teams." Evan explained.

"Aw, okay.." Suna said.

They waited patiently, watching the battle unfold before their eyes. There were many varieties of blasters on the field, but generally, whatever blaster makes you comfortable, you can use it on the field. But a Deploy... no, that piece of garbage is only good for parts.

Eventually, the battle ended with the demihumans winning, and the humans took their loss like champs. Now Evan and the girls could join in.

"Ah, come on in, the more the merrier!" Dave said.

"Mhm, oh! it's you guys again!" Nunmau said.

"Hello again!" Petra said

Evan was surprised to see them again, but greeted them back nonetheless. Evan's girls and Dave's girls took a minute to catch up on whatever life events they got going on, and before long, a new game was starting.

"Ready for your first foam fight?" Numau asked.

"Yeah, I think I am!" Suna excitedly said while priming her Artemis.

"After this, I'm definitely gonna modify our blasters so that they perform better, because honestly, their default performance is mediocre." Evan said.

"Hm? You mean they can be even better?" ViVi asked.

"Yea, shoot farther, harder, etc." Evan said.

"I see." Suna said.

"Though getting the parts will be another thing, but we have all the time in the world, don't we?" Evan asked.

"Yea, you're right." ViVi smiled.

"But, how are we gonna pick up our ammo and how does everyone know which ammo is theirs?" Suna asked.

"Hm, I think everyone brings a small backpack to toss darts into, lucky for you, I remembered to bring one, now we can pick up our darts after we're done." Evan said.

The girls nodded and soon, the game begun.

The girls were surprised at how loud some of the motorized blasters were, almost as loud as Evan's modified Prometheus. That thing can make the entire enemy team surrender, and make a nerf fight end in 4 seconds. The spring-powered blasters were loud as well, due to the fact they have stronger internals and have their air restrictors removed.

Evan now knew he should modify his and the girls' blasters after this, but it didn't have to be today.

Suna felt a dart poke her in the back of her head and she turned around and fired back, the ball quickly reaching its target and hitting her opponent straight in the neck. ViVi meanwhile was having fun with her Rapidstrike, with full-auto capabilities, but she remembered to conserve ammo.

Evan was surprisingly agile with his Nemesis, mowing down opponents with it, but he stopped firing before he ran out of ammo, because a 100 round hopper can be empty in less than 20 seconds.

Generally, everyone is having a good time, the weather is nice and cool, plenty of space for everyone, humans and demihumans getting along, it's perfect. After the game ended, it was the humans who won. Cleaning up afterwards took some time, but eventually everyone got their ammo back, and the ones who were tired after the game went home.

Evan and the girls felt one game was enough for them, so they walked back to his car, put their gear in his trunk, then drove home. What, or rather who, was waiting at home for them, was a new girl that found her way into the home through the pipes.

**Sorry for the super-long delay, 2020 hasn't been treating me (basically everyone) right, but I still haven't given up on this story. Stay safe out there!**


End file.
